Stronger than Fuse
by Ways
Summary: In an epic battle against their Fusion, the hero realizes just how much stronger than fuse earth really is. Can they win the battle against their own Fusion with the help of their own nano? Song fic to Steven Universe's Stronger than You


**So this is something I did a while back. A friend of mine on the Fusionfall Legacy Forums named Fancy Stopperman made a topic where he made a Fusionfall version of the song Stronger Than You in Steven Universe. I liked the idea and made my own version. Now a couple months later, I'm uploading it. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Note: The hero is simply hero so that you can insert your own character in the place of this. Just to have fun.  
Note 2: The hero has a Fusion and Nano of himself featured in the story and said Fusion can talk.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fusionfall or Stronger Than You or anything else that may not be mine in this, if I di this would be like the end of an arc for a Fusionfall TV show. I own nothing.**

 **Stronger Than Fuse**

Both the hero and their Fusion stood inside the Fusion Lair. The same dull, dank cave walls were seemingly untouched by the incredible battle that had taken place before them. Small puddles of Fusion Matter were also scattered about on the floor.

The hero who was on one side and had their sword drawn, panted. The Fusion was quite strong and seemed to counter each and every one of the hero's attacks. The warrior wasn't sure if he was going to make it out of this alive.

The hero's nano noticed their uncertainty and lightly punched it in the side of the head, trying to reassure that everything would be okay.

Fusion hero laughed. "Why do you persist to use those pathetic nanos as a cheap tactic to win battles? They are nothing but a pathetic tactic used by taking DNA from our glorious race to make those abominations! Quit embarrassing yourself, human scum."

The nano of the hero glared at the Fusion from which it had come from and tried to confront it. It was stopped by a single hand raised by the human.

The Hero stopped panting and glared at the Fusion, standing a little taller. "You think we're weak?"

The music then started.

 _This is hero, back together_

The warrior gestured towards to itself and its nano. He then pointed right at his fusion.

 _And I'm never going down to the likes of you because I'm so much better._

The Fusion glared at him.

 _And every part of me is sayin' go get 'em._

And they began to circle each other, both their swords drawn.

 _This world won't be followin' any of your rules; you and your race are just a bunch of fools._

The Fusion was slightly taken aback by this line but continued to scowl at their human counterpart.

 _Let's go just me and you,_

The Fusion started off at the combatant, its sword drawn.

 _Let's go just one on two._

The warrior and their nano started off towards the Fusion.

 _Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able._

The two began to trade blows as they hacked and slashed away at each other, parrying each other's blades.

 _Can't you that we are capable?_

The hero sent a jab at the Fusion but the clone simply manipulated its Fusion Matter away from the spot it would've been pierced.

 _I can see the way you hate the way we fight Fuse._

The Fusion slashed at the hero.

 _But I think you're just mad cuz I always beat you!_

The Fusion wasn't amused with that line. It hurled a ball of Fusion Matter at the hero, letting out a low growl in response.

 _You're not gonna take this planet, ever._

The Hero tucked and rolled away from this.

The Fusion gritted its teeth before chucking another ball of Fusion Matter at them.

 _This earth is gonna stay like this forever._

The Hero didn't falter at that, instead of dodging the attack, they slashed at it with their sword. The Fusion Matter split apart and didn't touch the human.

 _You may take me down, but they'll be back with numbers!_

The hero spun around –showing off a little- and sliced another glob of the toxic goop.

 _And to fuse we will never surrender!_

The Fusion then glared at the human and ran at him.

 _Because we will stop, you-ou-ou-ou-ou and-a Fu-use too. We will sto-op you!_

The Fusion successfully landed a slash at the hero but the nano quickly healed the wound.

The Fusion Doppelganger glared as the hero started to sing the line again.

The Fusion then began to spit some rhymes of its own.

 _Just stop it, refrain!_

 _The Fusion stated from the wall, slightly tired out from the fight itself._

 _You can't comprehend with your primitive brain._

The human ran at it with the sword at their side. But the Fusion was quick to meet them and began parrying the blows.

 _Yet, you defy me! Can't you see we've already won?_

The two blades met and thus they were grappling each other's swords, fighting for dominance.

 _When Fuse gets to this planet he'll put an end to your fun._

The fighter tried to sweep at the Fusion's legs while still grappling with it but the Fusion would simply move the Fusion matter that made up its body whenever his foot was near.

 _I mean it, desist. Look in the sky and see how big Fusion is, with every single planet we've taken!_

The Fusion then shot a glob of Fusion Matter at hero that pinned them to the wall and slightly burned at them.

With one last look of disgust the Fusion turned away and added.

 _Not to mention the ridiculous mess to my lair you're making._

But the nano was quick to work, using it's antidote powers to make the Fusion Matter vanish, revealing the human's slightly burned and tattered clothes.

 _This is what we are..._

The hero got up to their hands and knees and was still slightly trembling, but glared at the Fusion despite his weakened state. The Fusion smirked at it.

 _We are a team who can..._

His nano glowed bright white before a pillar of golden light appeared over the warrior. They were now able to stand to full height and slightly stretched. After giving the nano a high five they turned back to his Fusion who looked slightly surprised.

 _And if you think you can stop us then you need to think again..._

They both drew their swords and faced each other once again.

 _Because I have a feeling that this war will someday end._

The Fusion laughed.

 _And we won't let you take our planet, and we won't let you hurt our friends._

The two then lunged at one another once more.

 _Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able._

Again it was a war between the two. The hero with their sleek silver sword, clanging against the Fusion's rusted brown blade.

 _Can't you see that we are perfectly capable._

The hero sent a jab at the Fusion but the Fusion manipulated his fusion matter away from the spot he would've pierced it.

The Fusion made another slash at the hero.

 _I know we're not something you're afraid of_

The hero slid to the left and quickly made a slash for the Fusion's arm.

 _But that's because you haven't seen what we're made of._

The hero's blade met and slashed the Fusion's arm clean off.

 _Cuz we are so much more than those other worlds,_

Despite the hero's satisfied smirk; its Fusion counterpart glared at them, clutching at the wound with Fusion Matter pouring out of it as it tried to reform.

 _We won't stop this fight until the last life unfurls._

The Fusion barred it's teeth and began to shoot a continuous stream of Fusion Matter at the human, but they were far too quick for the attack.

 _We have the fury._

The nano shot a blast of light at the Fusion which made it flinch but it still managed to stand.

 _We have the patience._

The hero leapt over the stream, making sure to land in a tuck and roll before charging off towards their Fusion.

 _We have the right intentions..._

The hero then meet the Fusion and with one thrust of the sword a gaping hole was left in its chest. As the Fusion fell back it was beginning to dissolve into raw Fusion Matter, before disappearing completely.

 _Because we will stop, you-ou-ou-ou-ou and-a Fu-use too. We will sto-op you!_

They then sheathed their sword.

 _Cuz we're stronger than you-ou._

The nano reached for its companion.

 _Because we will stop, you-ou-ou-ou-ou and-a Fu-use too. We will sto-op you!_

The hero grinned and gave the nano a high five.

 _Cuz we're stronger than you!_

The entire lair then began to crumble and shake with the rocks that made up the lair falling to the ground.

Without the Fusion present, Fuse must've decided to destroy the lair itself in a last attempt to get rid of the hero.

Immediately the hero's nanocom flickered to life and Dexter's voice rang out.

"That lair is going down! Get out of there right now!"

The hero nodded and returned the nano to its nanocom.

Once again the melody rang out as the hero attempted to escape the Fusion lair, dodging the rocks and various debris falling down onto them.

 _Because we will stop, you-ou-ou-ou-ou and-a Fu-use too. We will sto-op you!_

The hero then dove and just barely latched onto one of the tentacles before warping out of the lair. The hero tumbled out of the Fusion Portal just as the tentacles shriveled up and receded into the ground.

 _We will sto-op Fuse!_

"Nice work, hero." Garnet smiled down at them, offering her hand to the hero.

The hero grinned, took it and together the fighter and the Gem Fusion left the Infected Zone.

But the hero knew that Fuse would remake the Fusion and that it would be back, stronger than ever.

But right now, that didn't matter. He was stronger than the Fuse, earth's army was so much stronger than him. They would make it through.


End file.
